Forever Love
by Sissi
Summary: [ AU ] Since the death of her family, Megumi has survived being a geisha, but she can't take it anymore. Her only hope lies within a man, but she would trade her freedom for her love towards him. Aoshi/Megumi.
1. Chapter I

Forever Love

               By : Sissi

A/N : This is my first a songfic and I hope it is good. This song I chose is actually my favourite one, and I wanted to share it with all of you. As the song is in Japanese, I am writing the translation after each verse. The pairing is Aoshi/Megumi, because I really love this couple ^^.

Disclaimer : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor the beautiful song "Forever Love", sung by X-Japan and composed by Yoshiki ( the vocalist of the group ). 

Chapter One

The sun entered the dark room through the beige shoji screen, illuminating the warm body lying on the tatami, the only sound heard being the inhaling and the exhaling of air. The shoji screen was swiftly moved aside, and in came an exquisite young lady wearing a blue silk kimono who was caring a tray with two cups and a teapot on it.

She elegantly knelt beside the other body, which now could easily be detected as a male one. It stirred with the new presence, and slowly the man opened his eyes, only to stare at the marvelous sight of a beautiful woman kneeling and waiting for him.

"Ohayou" he said, his tongue groggy due to the sake he drank last night, making it difficult to understand his words. 

"Ohayou, Takahara-sama. Would you like some tea?" she offered, whilst her hands quickly yet gently poured some of the precious liquid into the finely shaped cup. She raised it and waited for him to sit and take it from her hands. 

Sipping it quietly, the man wondered how much the night it would cost, especially because it was with the famous geisha called Megumi Takani. Yes, it would cost a fortune, but it was worth it. He grinned as he remembered last night, her silky voice singing one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard, along with a wonderful massage on his back, not to mention the feeling of her fingers on his skin. It was priceless.

"Would you like to have breakfast?" Megumi asked, waiting for him to answer. He thought for a moment, but decided not to. The Shougun was expecting to see him today, and a request like this could not be denied, much to his disappointment. 

"No, I am not hungry. I need to go." As if to demonstrate this, he stood up and paced in the room. Megumi watched him for some seconds before also standing up and helping him dress his own kimono and place his sword on his waist. 

They left the room in silence until they reached the front door. There stood Mama-san, the woman responsible for the house and all the courtesans and geishas. She smiled at them and offered Takahara-sama a cushion to sit on, which he refused with a shake of his head.

"Thank you, Mama-san, but I can't. I need to see the Shougun today."

"Ah, such an important meeting, I see."

"Yes, " he said, while watching the movements happening inside the house, " How much had we discussed yesterday? Three koban for the evening?"                                                                                                                                                 

Mama-san shook her head, a small smile plastered on her face. "No, we decided that it would be a fair agreement to have the night for four koban, neh, Takahara-sama?" The other merely shrugged his shoulders, a small frown marring his face. 

"Very well." 

Megumi watched this with wary eyes. She closed them for a while, trying to dissipate this unease she had been feeling for some time now. She felt so dirty lately...

Mou hitori de arukenai 

_( I can't walk alone anymore )_

Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite 

_( The Wind of time is too strong )_

_Ah kizutsuku koto nande_

_( Ah, being hurt.. )_

_Nareda hazu dakedo ima wa_

_( ...is something I should be used to, but now...)_

"Arigatou gozaimasu Takahara-sama." The elderly woman said, while she watched her client walk out of the stablishment. Snapping her attention back to Megumi, she noticed not for the first time her tired face.

"What is the matter, child? Are you ill?" 

"No, I just feel tired."

"Well, go rest, because tonight we are certainly going to have a lot of clients. The Shougun has sent one of his armies to this area, and I am expecting them tonight."

"Yes, Mama-san."

The elder woman frowned at Megumi's attitude, but shoved it aside, by telling her to take an ofuro bath. The geisha accepted the idea and left the room, entering her own quarters, a heavy sigh escaping her red lips. 

Ah kono mama dakishimete 

_( Ah, hold it the way it is )_

Nureta mama no kokoro o 

_( My still tearful heart ) _

_Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni_

_( In this time of continuous changes )_

_Kawaranai ai ga aru Nara_

_( There is unchanging love )  _

As soon as she stepped inside, a young maid entered with clean and perfumed cloths in her hands. She lay them on the floor and bowed. Megumi smiled.

"Arigato, Hana-chan."

The girl blushed when she heard her name being pronounced by Megumi and quickly left the room. 

She took the cloths with her and shoved the shoji aside, entering the bath room. The water was already hot and she was glad about this. Slipping off her kimono, Megumi frowned when she noticed some red marks on her perfect skin. It would take a day to fade away. 

She slowly entered the water, first her feet, then her legs, her waist and finally her upper body. She stayed there, the warmth spreading quickly through her cold and sour limbs till it reached her chest. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment. Some sakura petals were floating on the surface of the water, lending thir scent to the liquid.

Ah....

Megumi couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. Of course, she knew why she had been feeling so morose lately : she missed him. It's been what, almost three months since she saw him until he went to the war? Yes, it's been three long and endless months...

Will you hold my heart 

_Namida uketomete_

_( Please accept my tears )_

_Mou kowaresouna All my heart_

_( It's already about to break All my heart )_

She heard light footsteps entering the bath room, it could only be Mama-san. Did she have to leave the soothing water so early? 

"Megumi-chan, if you stay any longer, your skin will start to wrinkle." 

What? Had she stayed there for such a long time? Snapping her eyes open, she watched surprised that the other woman was indeed correct. Blushing for her losing track of the time, she stood up, the water trailing the curves of her body, caressing her warm skin. 

The other woman tenderly gave her one towel, which Megumi gladly accepted. She dried herself and dressed a silk kimono. 

"Come, we need to prepare you for the night."

"But it is too early for it."

"Your client has already visited me while you were here. He is paying five koban for the night!" She replied with an excited tone.

"So, you succeeded in robbing that much from a man..." 

"What are you saying, Megumi-chan, you ARE the best geisha of Kyoto, you know that. It is just a fair amount for your lovely presence." Megumi simply nodded, a fake smile plastered on her perfect face. "Now, we need to prepare you. Come, my child." 

Forever love Forever Dream Afureru omoi dake ga 

_( Only my overflowing feelings...)_

Hageshiku setsunaku jukan umetsukusu (...violently and sorrowfully fill time ) 

The rest of the day passed unenventfully, nothing much happened, except for the excitement of Mama-san. Megumi was just a shadow, listening to her chit-chats, her advices towards the evening and the songs she ought to sing to her especial client. 

Now, she stood in her bedroom, dressed in a silk red kimono with butterflies broided from her right sleeve till it ended by her waist. He elegant hair was tied up, marble pins taking the job of sustaining it in the air. A blood-red gloss had been applied to her usually rosy lips, while her cheeks were pale due to some powder applicated on the area. She was the picture of beauty, a sheer goddess. 

She tried to sound happy, but it was futile. Her heart was not feeling that way, but it was necessary, for her job, for her sake. A geisha was meant to entertain her clients, not to feel sad. Straightening her shoulder, Megumi smiled to Mama-san, who was fixing some invisible wrinkle on her kimono.

Oh tell me why 

_All I see is blue in my heart_

_Will you stay with me_

_Kaze ga sugisaru made_

_( Until the Wind passes by, )_

_Mata afuredasu All my tears_

_( They overflow again All my tears )_

"Ah, perfect, Megumi-chan, you are truly lovely. You will please Tsukishiro-sama immensely."

"I hope so," was her reply. 

"Well, I can hear laughter coming from the main room. Go, Megumi, go find him." Saying this, she pushed the young woman out of the room. 

"Very well, Megumi, just do it as you have always done." Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply the air, she crossed the small corridor that separated her from the rest of the clients whose laughter could be easily detected. 

"Ah, here comes our lovely Megumi" a young man announced, immediately running to her side. Megumi grinned at the man, one of the few who has long since captivated her a long time ago.

"Sano..." she said, a slight tone of threat in her voice.

"Hmm? What did you say, fox-lady?" Upon hearing her nickname that he had long ago given her, Megumi detached herself from his arms and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, you tori atama?" This time, it was his turn to get a little annoyed. 

"Hey, fox, don't get all annoyed tonight, I've just come back! I'm sure you've missed me!" 

She couldn't help it, she did miss him, his huge grin, his open face and the way he could make her laugh. Oh, she couldn't forget their rows, now, could she? She grinned at the memory. 

"So, are you busy tonight?" he asked.

Her once lit up face clouded. "Yes, I am. I am actually seeking for Tsukishiro-sama. Do you know where he is?" 

"Enishi?"

"Yes, why?"

"Stay away from him, Megumi."

"As if I could..." she huffed, hitting him in the arm playfully. Suddenly, she saw shining green eyes staring at her profile. She shuddered at it, it was Enishi Yukishiro. 

"Sano, I've got to go. He's already spotted me." 

"Good luck." He replied, his caring brown eyes trying to send her strenghth, which she desperately tried to grasp for herself. 

Before she could walk to his side, an arm grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the crowd. She couldn't see the person's face which was shadowed by the dark, all she knew was that it was a man. 

He took her to the garden, to the bridge above a small lake, her favourite spot. She gasped; only one person knew this, and it was...

"Aoshi!" 

Forever love Forever dream 

_Kono mama sobani ite_

_( Stay by me like this )_

_Yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete_

_( Hold my heart that shivers at dawn )_

_Oh stay with me_

The moon finally settled its silver rays on the man's face and she saw the handsome lines of Aoshi Shinomori. She didn't 

even hesitate; she hugged him and rested her face on his chest, listening intently to his heartbeat. Aoshi encircled her with his arms, pulling her tightly to his body, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Megumi..." 

She tilted her head up, the sorrowful tone in his voice catching her attention. 

"What happened, Aoshi?" She was one of the few people who could understand this man, this mysterious man called Aoshi Shinomori. He looked away, trying to avoid the question. When she thought he wasn't going to asnwer her, she was caught off guard when he replied.

"Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijyou and Hyottoko ...were killed." 

She gasped at the news. How was it possible? They were so strong and faithful to the country, how could it be that they were dead? It was then that she understood his strange demeanour, after all, his best friends died.

"I'm sorry" was all she could think of to soothe him. He nodded in understanding and drew her closer. She complied to his wish and hugged him tighter, knowing that this was his silent way of asking for support. 

She closed her eyes, the idea that she had to spend the night with another man already dissipated from her mind. All she could think of was this need to comfort this man, the only one who understood her and whom she loved with all her soul. 

Ah subete ga owarebai ( Ah, I don't care if everything ends...) 

_Owari no nai kono yoru ni_

_( in this endless night )_

_Ah ushinau mono nande_

_( Ah, of the things to lose ) _

_Nani mo nai anata dake_

_( I have nothing but you )_

How funny was their first encounter, she could still remember it clearly as if it were yesterday. She was only five, and he, ten. His foster father was extremely ill and one of his relatives had remembered that there was a skillful doctor living in Aizu, the place where she was born. They took him to Aizu, where the old man was treated by Megumi's father. She remembered him watching her, his sad eyes glancing every now and then at the closed room where his father was being treated. She had walked up to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, telling him with her eyes that everything would be okay. 

Since then, a bond was created, connecting them. But, as soon as his foster father was cured, he left the city, not before promising to come back to see her. Time passed and he finally met her again at this house, she already being a geisha. 

Tears sprang from her eyes when she remembered the reason for her being a geisha : the death of her family, caused by a fire that started and spreaded throughout her entire home, consuming it and killing the people she loved. Since that day, she left the city, the memories too harsh for her heart to stand. 

Forever love Forever dream 

_Kono mama sobani ite_

_( Stay by me like this )_

_Yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete_

_( Hold my heart that shivers at dawn )_

Enough of memories, she thought bitterly. This was the present and she should enjoy it as much as she could. Gentle fingers brushed against her cheek, drying her tears. 

"You are crying." 

She laughed, a sad laughter which broke the stillness of the night. He watched the woman he cared for break right within his arms, breaking his heart in turn. How he wished he could wipe away that sorrowful face...but his own one ached with the recent loss of his friends.

"Megumi..." he rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes, "I need you."

Ah will you stay with me 

_Kaze ga sugisaru made_

_( Until the Wind passes by )_

_Mou dare yori mo sobani_

_( Stay by me more than anyone else )_

"Tonight's impossible." She knew that he did not mean the physical need, but it was true what she had told him. Tonight, she was there to please another man, not him.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. He wished he could take her away from this type of life, from selling her body to men, but he knew it was impossible for the moment. It angered him to know that the only obstacle was money. He didn't have enough to pay for her freedom, and it hurt his soul. 

"How much?" 

She blinked at the question. Was he thinking about paying for the night?

"Five koban, but you don't have the mon-"

He stopped her from continuing by placing his fingers on her lips. 

"This war may have taken my friends away from me, but in turn, the Shougun has increased my annual payment."   

She looked at him, now listening intently, savouring each word, hope blossoming within her chest.

"Is this true?"

He nodded and she smiled to him. He caught sight of it and gave her one of his own, small yet real.

"Megumi, trust me. You will be free." 

He slowly let go of her and started to walk back to the house. He was going to persuade Mama-san to let him stay with Megumi tonight for he needed to be with her, not only physically, but emotionally. She was the only one he could fall back on. 

As she watched his retreating form, a sob escaped from Megumi's mouth. Tears slowly traced its path down her smooth cheek before falling to the ground.

Forever love Forever dream 

_Koreijou arukena_

_( I can't walk any further )_

_Oh tell me why Oh tell me true_

_Oshiete ikiru imi_

_( Tell me the meaning of being alive )_

She would wait, she knew Aoshi could give her the freedom she has been searching for so long. But, even if he couldn't, she pondered, she wouldn't mind as long as she could stay with him. It didn't matter if she could only see him once a month, even once a year, as long as she could love him with all her heart. The love she felt for him would last for all her life. This, she was certain of. 

_Forever love forever dream_

_Afureru namida no naka_

_( Inside the overflowing tears )_

_Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made_

_( Until the glittering season becomes eternity )_

_Forever love_

Vocabulary :

Koban : a gold coin that weighs eighteen grams equaled to three koku of rice. 

Kimono : a type of Japanese clothes

Ohayou : good morning

Shoji screen : screen made of a thin material

Tori atama : rooster head ( literally, it would be : bird head )

Geisha : a courtesan for entertainment, whose 'job' can either include bedding with men or not, depending on the client's choice. It is the highest rank.


	2. Chapter II

Forever Love

By : Sissi

A/N : Thanks for the reviews. After reading them and considering that I have been inspired lately, I decided to continue this story. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but hopefully, you will enjoy them and I will enjoy writing them. ^^ Oh, Kyris, thanks about the tip about the format, hope it is clearer now. Cherie Dee and Leila Winters, thanks for the constructive criticisms. Ruby, thanks for telling me to continue this story. And psyrk, hope you received my e-mail with the information about the song. Now, on with the show! 

Disclaimer : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter II

Megumi watched as Aoshi's figure disappeared behind the door, leaving her alone with her musings in the garden. She looked at the sky and noticed some dark clouds surrounding the pale moon, indicating rain in the next day. 

"Megumi-chan, will come here, please?" Mama-san called from the slightly opened shoji door. The geisha simply nodded and started to walk in her direction, certain that Aoshi's money had changed the other woman's mind. It was sad to think about it, but the world was reigned by money and power.

"Yes, Mama-san?" The older woman was standing between Aoshi and Enishi, whose creepy smile was scaring her to death. Freezing her face into a perfect smile, she bowed to the men in front of her.

"Shinomori-sama, Yukishiro-sama, what a pleasure to meet you both here." 

"Ah, my dear Megumi-chan, what a pleasure to see you, too." Saying this, Enishi quickly held her right hand and kissed it lightly, squeezing it gently. Megumi had to control herself not to pull it away from his grasp. 

"It is my pleasure."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Yukishiro-sama, I had forgotten about my promise to Shinomori-sama, who had requested Megumi-chan's presence before you. I am very sorry."  

"Ah, what a pity, neh? Perhaps tomorrow, then?"

"Of course! We would be delighted with your presence!" 

Megumi turned her head, angry with the way the woman was acting. Disgusting was all she could come up with, but she had no choice but to follow the woman's orders. Suddenly, she felt bad for her thoughts. This was the woman who took her away from the streets, away from poverty and hunger, offering instead a place to live and a job.   

"Very well, it is settled then. Tomorrow, Megumi-chan will be your entertainer."

"I am delighted to hear this, Mama-san." Megumi replied, another fake smile forming in her lips. Aoshi stood quiet during this entire dealing, a silent rage awakeking in his heart. Not being able to stand that dialogue anymore, he excused himself and took Megumi with him to a secluded room.

Enishi smiled. Aoshi could have won this battle, but he would win this war. Megumi would be his; after all, he was the foster son of the Shougun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aoshi walked through the dimly lit corridors till he reached Megumi's quarters, which he had already visited many nights in the past. Throwing the shoji doors open with a quick movement of his hand, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Aoshi?" She asked, concern tainting her melodic voice. Never had she seen him so perturbed before and  this made her feel even more worried.

Not replying to her, he walked to the bed and took off his yellow coat, his trade mark among the samurais. 

"Aoshi, do tell me, why are acting like this? Is it about Enishi?"

"Yes."

He is finally speaking, she thought bitterly. Still, it was strange that he was acting so coldly towards her. What could she have done to make him so bitter right at that moment? He had been so sweet when they had met in the gardens...

Suddenly, she knew what the problem was : she would be spending the next evening with another man. This made her think...could this man be so horrible that Sano would warn her about him? 

"I can't help it; it is my job, you know that."

"I know. Just be careful."

Now, she was confused. Who the hell this Enishi Yukishiro was that everyone was so afraid of? He could not possibly be as bad as everyone thought he was. That was impossible.

"Why?"

After placing his coat and his outer kimono on the floor, he went to her and embraced her slender body, inching her closer to him.

"He is a very ambitous man. Whatever he wants, he gets. I am afraid he desires you right now." She shivered at his admission.

"I will be careful, don't worry."

"Megumi..." he started to admonish, but she quickly placed her fingers on his lips, quieting him for now.

"Shhh. Let's enjoy this moment, okay?" She placed her arms around his neck and played with his hair. He showed her an annoyed face but did not stop her, though. He was quite enjoying her ministrations. 

Slowly, she pulled away and told him to sit down. Exiting the room for some minutes, she came back with a tray with a jug of sake and two cups. Placing them on the floor right beside him, she started to pour the liquid inside a cup and offered it to him, which he gladly accepted. After watching him sip some of it, she sat behind him and started to massage his back, her fingers touching his warm skin in the right places, earining some moans from him. 

"Hmm, good, isn't it?" she teased, while her fingers kept moving over his back. Slowly, his muscles relaxed and when she was sure that he was totally rested, she stopped and hugged him from behind.

"Do you want me to sing a song for you?"

Turning his head so he could gaze at her, he shook his head. "So, what do you want me to do?" she asked, whilst watching his icy blue eyes now filled with passion and heat, probably caused by the sake and her proxomity, she concluded. All in all, she was happy with that reaction. 

"Just stay with me." Was all he said, before pulling her down onto the bed, making her stumble and cry with shock, before she started giggling and punching him lightly on the shoulder. He smiled at her antics, wich made her gape. It was not everyday that Shinomori Aoshi would smile.

After fighting for the dominance, Aoshi trapped Megumi under him, his weight preventing her to flee away, not that she would do that, mind you. She laughed a little more before she noticed the seriousness in his eyes. 

"What?" she asked, somewhat afraid. She noticed that he kept staring at her red lips and grinned.

"Wanna kiss me?" she asked coyly, but he did not reply.

"What's the matter, Aoshi?" Touching his cheek with her hand, she noticed that his body temperature was high. His lips parted slightly and she noticed that he was struggling with words. 

"Your lips."

"What? My lips?"

"Have you let any other man kiss you?"

She grinned. "Well, you see...there was – " and she couldn't continue for he kissed her. First, it was gentle and slow, but then, he deepened the kiss, his tongue touching hers in a sensuous dance, where neither wanted to give the upper hand.  

He slowly let go of her lips and started kissing her neck, leaving butterfly kisses all over her skin, making her shiver with antecipation. She grabbed a good bunch of his hair and couldn't help but moan when he teasingly bit her flesh, right on the place that connected her shoulder to her neck. 

Moving her hands so they were resting on his hard chest, she started to unfold his inner clothes, trembling all the while. He was doing the same, but in a much slower rhythm, enjoying his effect on her. 

"Aoshi..." 

Perhaps not really listening to her silent plea or just ignoring her, he kept with his slow ministration, burning her skin and entire body with each touch he gave. Inhaling her sweet scent, he closed his eyes and stopped for some minutes, trying to memorize that moment in his heart.

She placed her hands on his now bare chest, making small circles on it. She reached his earlobe and experimentally licked it, making him jerk up with surprise.

"Megumi..." 

"Liked it?" He smirked. She would never stop amazing him, and he was glad of it. 

"Yes, a lot."

"Want more?"

Shaking his head at her teasing, he quickly captured her mouth once again, this time leaving her totally breathless. 

Outside, crickets continued singing their death songs, not noticing the passion that filled the two bodies in that dark room. The pale moon kept standing proudly in the sky, among the twinkling stars that kept it company. It would be a long night.

* * * * * * * * * 

            Opening her eyes, she noticed the light filtering the room through the transparent door. Feeling her waist being cuddled by something warm, she smiled inwardly. Aoshi. Turning her body, careful not to wake him up, she studied his strong and handsome face, sometimes amazing herself that he loved her. 

            His dark bangs kept obscuring his eyes and she felt this sudden urge to pull them away. His eyes were too beautiful to be let hidden for the world. Before she could move her hand, he caught her wrist.

"What-?"

He watched her open her mouth and didn't think twice; he kissed her.

"Ohayou" he said, which pulled her out of her stupor. Blinking twice, she smacked him for surprising her. It was what, the fifth time since he had arrived at Kyoto? By then, she would have already died of a heart attack.

"Well, ohayou to you too." She huffed. Standing up, she collected the sake and cups and put them on the tray. Yawning a little, she stretched her sore limbs and took a new kimono lying on the tatami. Hana-chan must have probably left it there that morning, she thought. 

After being properly dressed, she took Aoshi's clothes from the ground and waited for him to stand up. After dressing him like she did to all her clients, she left the room to the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts. 

Entering again her room, she saw him sitting near the window, gazing at the garden.

Reaching him from behind, she gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheeks, wondering what he could be thinking about. 

"So, what are you going to do today?" 

"I need to visit Misao and tell her about...their deaths." 

She gulped. Poor Misao, she thought. She was so attached to them, especially to Hanya, if she recalled it correctly. All she could do was pray to Kami-sama that she would be strong enough and go on with her life. 

"I need to go." 

"Okay. I will accompany you." She told him, following him right behind. As always, they found Mama-san in the living-room, talking to the clients that had stayed the previous night.

Excusing himself, not before paying for the night, Aoshi left the tea house. Megumi watched him till he disappeared in the crowd. Sighing to herself, she was about to go to her quarters when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Ah, Megumi-chan, you are here. Would you like to have some breakfast with me?" Enishi asked. Her eyes were wide open when she saw him, but she kept her façade. 

"I'd be delighted. So, you have stayed the night here, I see."

"Well, yes. Miaka-chan was a wonderful company for the night, though I am sure I would have been extremely happy to have been with you." He replied, his eyes sparkling with a strange green light.

"Of course."

"Ah, there comes our beloved Mama-san."

Indeed, the older woman was walking in their direction, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Ohayou, Yukishiro-sama. Up already, eh?"

"Yes, it is always healthy to wake up early."

"Very true."

"I would like to discuss something with you, Mama-san. Could we go to a more private place?"

"Why, yes. Let's go to my office. Megumi-chan, you need to teach Hana-chan some broidery."

Nodding in understanding, Megumi hurried away, leaving the pair behind.

Mama-san led Enishi to her office, which was the most isolated room of the house. Closing the shoji door, she waited her guest to sit on the cushion before pouring him some sake. Sitting across from him, she waited patiently for him to start the subject.

Savouring the drink, Enishi wondered how much money this plan of his would cost. A lot, he assumed. Ah well, he guessed it was worth it. Settling the cup on the tatami, he pierced the woman's eyes, noticing her curious stance.

"Mama-san, I would like to buy Megumi's contract."

TBC

A/N: Not an evil cliffhanger, I hope? And, sorry about the 'hot' scene, I thought it was necessary in the story, and no, I don't write lemons and I don't think I will ever do. I would blush too much at the mere thought ^^. Now, reviews? Constructive criticism is always welcome. 


	3. Chapter III

Forever Love

By: Sissi

A/N : This chapter is dedicated to my friend Camila, who has been feeling very sad lately. Cheer up, Ca! Life is wonderful and does not deserve your sorrow! Smile! ^^ I say the same for all of you who are reading this story. ^_^

Disclaimer : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter III

            The sun slowly left its abode behind the astounding Fuji mountain to cast its shining rays on a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The inhabitants of the place gladly invited the warmth lent to them for a new day has come. 

            Small children happily left their homes to meet each other on the battered soil road, giggling to themselves as their imagination ran free and new games were created, much to their enjoyment. Nothing could destroy their pleasure at that moment except for the grey clouds that threatened to cover the golden orb, proclaiming a storm that would certainly come and wash the earth.

            Aoshi watched his surroundings with no emotion in his eyes, barely paying heed to the pulsating lives that surrounded him. The only thought that plagued his mind occupied most of it, for he was conceiving a plan on how to inform Misao about something as abstract as death. 

            Not only was she foreign to it but it had to just occur to people so close to her, probably going to affect her entire being, something he desired to avoid at all costs. 

            Lowly peasants watched warily this strange man ride his dark stallion on the dirty road, his back hunched over the animal. His clothes were of a samurai, but the long sword placed near his hip was way too long to be favored by these skilled warriors. As much as they doubted his high position, they were still part of one of the lowliest ranks in the Japanese feudal society, and with this in mind and with fright in their hearts, they bowed to him. 

            Nodding to them, he continued his path.

            He had left the tea house in Kyoto some hours ago, his body already complaining from the lack of rest since he had returned from the war. He shook his head; it was not the time to think about this.  

            Although the light casted upon his handsome face lit his cheeks and chin, the dark clouds shadowed his eyes, playing a game of light and darkness on his serious features. No flaw or weakness could be found in him, mainly because he hid them well. 

            He kicked the sides of his horse, making him run faster, leaving behind a trail of dust. Within  some minutes, he noticed that he was already in his fief. The fields were full, indicating that the harvest would be soon and rich; his house would be able to savour the fruits of his labour once again.    

He stopped before two big wooden doors already aged with time. Stepping down from his stallion, not before patting it, seizing the reins and tying them to the nearest post, he opened the main doors with a loud crack and a medium-size garden could be spotted, along with a small Budhist shrine not far from the main establishment, a simple yet beautifully built house to be more precise, which stood in the centre of the area. 

            The dew formed in the morning fell from the green leaves near the shrine, breaking the silence that had followed right after his entrance. The chilling morning had created an ethereal velvet of fog surrounding the place, whilst the cold wind helped spreading the humidity from the air, soothing his tired heart. The smell of lilies and dandelions also helped him feel better, memories of the house and the shrine he cherished and loved coming back to him.

            "Aoshi!" a young maiden cried out, rushing out of the old house and flying to his open arms, still not believing what her eyes were seeing. He kept her within his arms. It had been a long time since he last saw her. The servants who heard the commotion entered the garden and after acknowledging the fact that their master was back, bowed and left the scene to do their daily tasks. 

            "Misao." He was not a man of many words but the young girl of barely fourteen years old already knew that and acknowledged his greeting .She had missed him a lot. Her heart jumped from her chest when she noticed that she was still in his arms, and blushing furiously, she pulled away. 

            "So, where are the others?" she asked cheerfully, trying to cover her embarressment with the question. Not noticing the way his eyes darkened, she glanced at the sky, a hand over her eyes to  protect her from the blinding luminosity. That was when he noticed her slightly puffy eyes and a wet track gliding down her cheeks. She had been crying. Could she already know of the terrible news he had come to tell her? 

            "They won't be coming here."

            "Why not?"

            So, she still had no idea of the subject. Sighing in relief, he turned around and watched the stillness of the place, somehow disturbing him profoundly. The sudden noise of someone coffing wildly caught his attention and he watched as Misao ran into the house, her face full of worry and fear. 

            Following her with quick and long steps, he soon found her kneeling beside an old man who was lying on the futon, his white hair sprawled around the floor. His right hand clutched his chest tightly, whilst his other one tried shakily to wipe away the swet that had formed on his forehead. 

            "Father" Aoshi said, his voice reverberating throughout the entire room. The old man opened his tired eyes and tried to sit up, and after Misao's assistance, eyeed the man with a small gleam in his dark orbs. 

            "Aoshi. You are back." The old man smiled slightly before he started coughing again, covering his mouth with his right hand. Misao tried patting his back, her frantic eyes watching her grandfather worriedly. It was not a good sign. 

            After the attack passed, Aoshi noticed a red liquid oozing out from the man's hand, along some thin trails of it from his lips. Tuberculosis, he presumed. And, from the looks of it, it was already in an advanced stage. 

            "Misao, prepare us some tea."

            "H-hai." The young girl replied, rushing out the room within seconds, leaving the two men to stare at each other. 

            "I was waiting for you. Take her with you, my time is almost over."

            Aoshi watched him as he tried to sound strong, though his shaky voice betrayed him. His once strong body was already battered, not only for his devotion to the country but also because of age. Time doesn't forget anyone.

            "How's Misao?"

            "Don't worry. I kept her away from me." He replied, whilst another fit of coughs invaded his body. 

            "Father, I cannot leave you like this. Surely-" he was interrupted by Misao's steps nearing the room. Both men gazed at the shoji door and without any surprise, Misao opened it and entered with a tray of green tea. 

            She put the tray on the floor and bowed to them. One should never forget about one's manners, even in such a distressful situation, she thought wrily. 

            "Misao, could you leave us for some moments?"  Aoshi asked, making her lift her head and stare with wide eyes at her uncle. 

            "H-hai," she whispered, the sound barely leaving her lips before she rose up and left the room. She stepped out from that place and reached the garden, the cool air refreshing her tense body. She sat on the bench near the main door and listened to the sweet melody the birds sang from the trees. 

            Lifting her head so she could stare at the dark fluffly velvet that was starting to cover the sky, she prayed to Kami that everything would end up just fine. 

            She closed her eyes as the first raindrops fell on her face, the cold liquid gracing her warm cheeks as if a gentle feathery kiss had been placed upon her skin. 

            Mother Nature was surely crying for her daughter.   

* * * * * * * * * 

            Mama-san tried to contain her frown when she heard Enishi's proposal. Sure,  it was interesting the amount of money he was proprosing, but Megumi was still very young and, therefore, could still offer her a lot of money. 

            But, this was Enishi Yukishiro she was dealing with, and so, she ought to be careful. She watched as his dangerous eyes were focused on her face. He was truly a dangerous man, better not stay on his bad side, she thought bitterly.

            What could she do? This was a huge dilemma : she certainly couldn't deny him, but she still  had many plans for Megumi if she were to stay under her care. She fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, an unlady-like manner, but she could not help it; she was nervous. 

            Breathing in and out slowly she closed her eyes and considered her options. 

            Time flew by; Enishi simply watched the woman with interest. This was so much fun, watching the other being act as if the end of the world were happening right and then. Always be the hunter, he thought, never the prey. 

            Mama-san pried her eyes open and stared at the man sitting in front of her. It was now or never. Do not doubt your choice, always stay firm on your decisions. 

            "It is a deal."

* * * * * * * * *

            Megumi watched leisurely the young girls learn how to write some new kanjis, their writing beautiful and perfect. It was always fascinating to see their beaming faces whenever they accomplished that hard task, for they did not have much time to practice their writing for most of their time was dedicated to developing their geisha skills. 

            She settled the new kimono she had won on the table. It was barely noon and the house needed tofu to prepare the lunch. Very well, she decided that it would not hurt her if she went to the centre of the city to buy it. It would actually be very good for her; she lacked exercise and some cool and refreshing air. 

            "I am going to the market. Does anybody want to come with me?" The girls turned their attention to her, but they kindly refused her proposal. They were having much fun improving their vocabulary and writing skills. 

            "Okay, I'll see you later. Hana-chan, don't forget to clean the living-room, okay?" The young girl nodded enthusiastically before returning to her paper. Megumi sighed. 

            She entered her quarters to get some money, and after placing it securely inside her obi, she left the house. The soil was still dry, though the dark clouds had already been threatening to spill water for some time now. 

            Swearing in annoyance for she had forgotten to get an umbrella, Megumi walked faster, her steps short and quick. Within some minutes, she arrived at a store. After requesting some tofu, and cursing some more for the price had risen, she paid the old woman with a delicate smile and left. The first raindrops fell on her face and she dried it with the back of her hand. 

            Her stomach growled with the lack of food and she could not help but giggle at the thought : the most famous geisha of Kyoto had her stomach rumbling in the middle of the road, probably getting the attention of all the passers-by.

            The sweet sound of her laugh cleared the stiff aura that had been hanging around her, making her feel alive once again. Holding the basin full of water with some cubes of tofu inside it with more strength, she walked down the street with revigorated energy. 

            Maybe life was not that bad at all. She had Aoshi and he was saving money for her freedom. She had also been saving some as well, and surely, everything would be fine. 

            She grinned. Lifting her face, she felt the warmth that radiated from the sun touch her cool skin, softly and gently, just like her father's had been. 

            She missed him so much...       

            Not only her father, of course. Her dear mother, her beloved brothers...All of them were lost to the time. Yet, they still lived in her heart, in her memories. They would never be dead until she stopped thinking and loving them. And these, she would never stop doing. 

            As soon as the sun had been glowing in the middle of the sky, clouds covered this shining golden orb, and Megumi hurried to get home. After lunch, she could take another relaxing ofuro bath and she would feel renewed. 

            After some musings, she spotted her home. Opening the wooden gate, she was about to knock on the door when she heard some voices speaking behind it. Mama-san and Enishi...Had they finished their talk? 

            It was rude to eavesdrop, she knew that. But, she was curious, and so, she leaned and pressed her ear on the thin layer, trying her best to discern the muffled words. 

            "...I am sure Megumi-chan will be delighted to hear the news. She will love to know that you've bought her contract."

The basin fell from her limp hands, the water flowing down the dirty ground like a stream, taking with it the hopes of a young woman.    


	4. Chapter IV

Forever Love 

By : Sissi

Disclaimer : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter IV

            _Splash. Splash. Splash._

Her small wooden sandals hit the water puddles, sending dark drops of the liquid everywhere. She paid them no heed, all that mattered was the fact that she was being locked away with a man she did not even knew. Could there be any worse fate?

            The rain had started a few minutes ago, its strong force cleaning the earth, along with Megumi's pale face and once beautifully broided kimono. Huge dark circles where the raindrops had previously hit were already growing larger, wetting her and probably sending chills down her spine. The cold wind blew against her wet clothes, making her shiver uncontrollaby. She tried to cross her arms, to protect herself from the harsh weather all in vain. The best thing to do would be to change her clothes, but it was impossible at the moment. 

            She was running away. 

            She could still remember the shock she felt when she eavesdropped mama-san and Enishi talking. They had barely pronounced her fate when she let the basin she was carrying fall on the floor and flee away. Of course, her reaction was not that quick; it had taken her some seconds for everything to settle inside her mind. Once it did, she felt a strange numbness infiltrate her body, taking control of her. Her legs had moved without her permission, all she cared for was the fact that she had been eventually locked, just like a small bird inside a cage. A golden cage, it was true, but still a cage. 

            She would never be free.

            Then, why was she running ? Did she have the slightest hope of escaping from this destiny that she had not planned for herself? 

            No, she knew it was futile. Then why? Because she wanted to stay away and cry. Cry her heart out, let the entire Japan know of her grief and misery, let them all pity her so that maybe she could die in front of their eyes, because she could not survive much longer. A caged bird never sings beautiful songs, only melancholic ones. It would be the same for her. She would not be the same Megumi ever again. She would only be a porcelain doll, souless. 

            Heartless.

Because Aoshi has already taken her heart. 

            Stopping for some minutes, Megumi leaned against a wall, her breath hard and quick. Placing a pale hand on her chest, she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. It would not be good for her health, especially being caught in such a strong storm. If she did not look after herself, she might get sick and get some disease the gaijins had brought to Japan. 

            She lifted her face and watched the grey sky with sad eyes. Opening her hands, she caught some raindrops with her palms and closing them, she could feel the silky texture of the rain. It flowed inside her palm, the cool liquid traveling through the wrinkles her hands formed once they were closed. 

            Her tears were just like this, only saltier and mingled with the rain. 

            She looked at the sky once again and laughed. What was it a gaijin had once told her? That the rain was actually God's tears, crying for His children? Well, she mused, then He must be probably crying for her for she had never seen such a storm till that day when her life turned upside down, literally.

            Ah...this gaijin who taught her about his God... He had been so sweet, looking at her with sad eyes once he had learned about her job. The old priest had pitied her then. Would he feel the same if he saw her now?

            Probably. The old man had a huge heart with unlimitless kindness. Just like her father. Just like Aoshi. 

            Aoshi...

            She gave a sad smile to the thin air that surrouded her. He could not be very warm in front of strangers, but once one learned about his true nature, one would discover the kind and loving man that he truly was. Under his cool façade stands a caring man. That was how he captured had her heart. Ever since she had met him in Aizu, when his father had been sick. 

            So many years ago...

            It sounded like a past life, she thought bitterly. Oh, how she would love to go back and relive the happy moments she had shared with Aoshi, with her family, with her friends...but she could not. It was all buried in the past, in her memories and there was no way to go back in the time. Men have not accomplished this yet. Maybe in the future, they could build some strange and marvelous machine which could travel through time. Only then would she be able to be happy again. 

            For now, she ought to see her options, which in true, weren't many. She could either try escaping or stay with Enishi. She frowned. No, anything was better than relinquish her freedom. She would escape, even if she died trying it. 

            Looking around, the eery silence caught her attention. Very strange...

            Where was everyone? 

            Not even the sound of wind could be heard. The Mother Nature was also silent, as if telling her that something bad would happen. But what? 

            Something was wrapped around her face, a wet cloth drenched with some sweet smelling liquid. 

            She could feel her muscles stiff with the unexpected attack but she was no fool. Her body immediately moved, starting to kick and punch at her attackers. The two men – the person holding her was way too strong to be a woman and the rough growl emmited from the other attacker indicated her that they were indeed male – took no heed to her small attacks, not strong enough nor precise to harm them. It only angered her.

            The sweet scent infiltrating her body system was slowly taking effect. She could feel the same numbness from before attacking her nerves, making her drop her arms for it ached to let them upright and moving. Before she could lose conscience, she tried once more to escape. 

            She bit her attacker's arm. Hard. 

            Hearing a yell, her threw away the arms around her and ran. Who was she kidding? The road was too muddy and slippery, and because of her narrow kimono which trapped her legs, she could not run too much. Why was she running? She could never escape. Yet, she had to try.

She gasped when new arms encircled her waist and prevented her from flying away. How dare he?

            Before she could say anything, she felt a sickening stinging sensation on her right cheek. He had slapped her. 

            She opened her eyes and glared. The man only seemd to enjoy the situation.

            "So, this bitch has got some nerve, eh?"

            "You bastard!" she cried out. The man only chuckled and held her tighter. 

            Once again, the wet cloth was placed on her nose. She shook her hand, but the hand holding the cloth was very strong and did not leave her face. Within minutes, she fell unconscious. 

            Darkness...it was so inviting that she could not help but let it claim her soul. As she closed her heavy eyelids, she noticed the small pink flowers blossoming on the floor near her. 

Beautiful.    

             * * * * * * * * * 

            "Man, look what you did! You slapped her! Boss will be very mad at us!"

            "Shut up and let's go. He won't notice this."

            "Yeah, right," the other snorted, though inside, he was trembling with fear. Yukishiro-sama was not a man to be played with. Looking at his companion, Shinji gave a side glance to him. The other man, bulkier and more stupid if he may say so, had put Megumi's body on his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of rice. 

            The pretty woman with whom they had fought – not that hard, true, but still, she had done well considering her gender and limitations – lay unconscious, a small trail of blood running down from her red lips. Somehow, Yusuke had hurt her cheek so that it had started to bleed from inside. He grimaced; they would surely be punished by the morning.

            All he knew about this woman was that she was witty and had to be watched for. That was indeed true; the way she had almost escaped from them proved this. Yet...he felt strange about this entire ordeal. He shrugged. It was not his problem. If his boss wanted this woman, whether for his bed or for wife, he cared not, only that he was receiving money for this small 'job'. 

            Yet...this woman made him feel something. 

Guilt?

Perhaps. 

Her hazel eyes had been so...sad. 

He turned his head and watched her for some minutes. She was indeed beautiful, no wonder Yukishiro-sama wanted her. Such a pale skin and red lips, such silky and dark hair...

No, she was unreachable for him. He could only desire and dream, but never have. It did not mean he was nor feeling his body reacting to her proximity; actually, he could feel his body heat higher. 

Ah...maybe just touch her skin...just a little...

"What're ya doing?" Yusuke asked. Shinji retrieved his outstreched hand. 

Impossible. For now. 

"Nothing. Let's walk faster."

"Sure. Man, I'm hungry!" as if to show this, he slapped his belly and grinned. 

"Let's leave her as soon as possible. She smells trouble." Shinji replied, barely restraining his voice, afraid it would betray him.

"Yup, let's go."

Shinji stole a last glance in her direction. Her long hair had long lost the pins holding it upright, making it fall on his companion's back like a small dark waterfall. 

What was it the Portuguese priests had told him once? Ah yes...Angels, magnificent creatures with holy beauty and endless love, along with huge white wings on their backs. One would know when one found them when one saw them. 

Well, it seems that he has found one, only her wings has been ripped away from her. 

The chilly wind blew by, taking with its transparent hand an unreal white feather that had fallen on the dirty ground.

Strange...

There had been no bird in the place.      

A/N : So, liked it? Please leave a review. Oh, by the way, don't take the end of this chapter too seriously; the last scene ( the feather ) was my lame attempt of adding some suspence and surrealism ^_^

             


	5. Chapter V

Forever Love

By : Sissi

Chapter V

Aoshi sat quietly on the floor, his hands lying neatly on his crossed legs. His eyes were closed, though he was aware of his surroundings. He waited until the person outside the door would enter. From the shy breathing and attempted silence, he presumed it was Misao.   
  
_ Knock, knock, knock.   
  
"Enter."   
  
He had been indeed correct. The young girl stepped inside, her small feet careful not to make any sound. She placed a tray with a cup of tea and some wheat biscuits on the floor beside him. He still had his eyes closed.   
  
"I thought you'd like to eat something," she explained whilst cleaning her hands on her clothes. "It is getting late and you haven't had dinner," she pressed.   
  
"Arigatou, Misao. You can go now. It is late and you should be asleep." She nodded feebly and left the place, not before closing the shoji door. As he heard the thin wall being put back to its place, he snapped his eyes open. The room had not sounded so silent until her arrival. He looked down and saw the tray, some wild flowers placed near the food. He grabbed some and stared at them. They were of pure white, contrasting with the darkness of the room at night.   
  
He ate some biscuits, the smooth texture pleasing his senses. Standing up, he opened the thin paper door and left the dark room, inhaling the cold and fresh night air. The sky was moonless tonight, he noticed. Only stars decorated that huge black velvet called sky.   
  
He started walking on the battered path, his sandals hitting some stones once in a while. As he neared the house where his grandfather and Misao were, he could not help but remember the fact that there was a small lake near there. He paused and thought for a moment. With a slight shake of his head, he changed his previous direction and strolled leisurely down the path to the lake.   
  
Fireflies flew near the surface of the water, the light emanated from their body twinkling passionately. They did not have a determined way to fly; some flew higher, others, lower. Some flew quickly around the plants that grew near the lake; others preferred the stillness of the water which easily reflected themselves like a gigantic natural mirror.   
  
Who was he? He was just a small firefly who was too confused to know where he should go. His life had always been so easy, he had always known what to do or feel. Yet, lately, it had been a huge mess, literally. His life ought to have come back to normal after he had returned from the war, where he had fought along with his comrades, fighting for their lives.   
  
No, fighting for their shougun for he was the one who held their lives within his hands. He had promised him his loyalty and so it should be. Did it matter that he felt confused? No. His life was not his.   
  
He sat on the edge of the lake and slipping off his sandals, he let the water touch his hot skin. The cold liquid sent shivers down his spine, but he could notice his reaction. He watched his surroundings, so quite and still. The animals seemed to notice his morose mood. Everything was falling apart; his father was dying, his friends were dead and Megumi...she was still a geisha, still able to please other man that was not him.   
  
Catching a small pebble near him, he thew it onto the water surface, watching as it hit the surface once, twice and then sink into its depths.   
  
He stood up and after wearing his sandals again, he left the place. He needed some sleep, for his mind was already too full to think properly. Maybe tomorrow, he might find the answers to all his problems, starting with his father.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
__ "What are you doing here?" the small girl asked the boy who was hidden in the corner of the living room, trying to hide himself from the others. She watched him for some minuted, when she sat down, crossed her legs and waited for an answer.   
  
The boy lifted his face, and when Megumi saw his eyes full of tears which threatened to fall down, she smiled and put her hands over his. "Are you Shinomori-san's son?"   
  
He nodded, and after some moments of wondering what to do, he calmed himself and did not try to take away his hands from her grasp. Megumi seemed to notice this, and after smiling once again, she looked around to see of anyone was there. Assured that they were alone, she told him a secret.   
  
"My daddy's the best doctor in the world. Don't worry, your father will be cured, you'll see." She closed her eyes and nodded, satisfied with her words. The boy, called Aoshi, stared at her, eyes wide, as if in awe, and hastily stood up, taking the girl with him. "Are you serious?" He asked eagerly. Megumi nodded emphatically and he relaxed.   
  
"I think I'll go see my dad."   
  
"That would be nice. Would you like me to go with you?"   
  
"...yes..."   
  
"Okay! Let's go!"   
  
She took his hand and ran in the direction of a closed door. Aoshi, who rarely smiled, did it for the first time since his father had fallen ill. Unfortunately, Megumi did not see this, for she was looking at door that separated this boy from his father.   
  
  
  
Megumi woke up to find herself locked inside a luxurious room, the beige walls confining her lithe form. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and tried to focus on her whereabouts. It was not the time to wonder what her dream was about. She looked at place and, certainly, this was a nobleman's place. Could it be a samurai's? Impossible; not even them could afford so much money.   
  
She was lying on a beautiful Chinese bed made of the finest wood with small animal forms decorating it. Dragons, tigers and phoenixes fought against themselves, none winning for their strength matched. The fine bed cloth and the pillows were so soft that she could hardly believe they were real. She touched one pillow with her index finger, tracing a small path from the top to the end, relishing the sensation.   
  
The shoji screen slid open and Megumi gasped. She had been certain that she was locked inside that room. It seems that she had been wrong, how amusing.   
  
"Ohayo," the figure of a thin and fragile woman appeared. She was clad in a beautiful silk kimono, the dark colour accenting her pale features. Her red eyes watched the young woman carefully. "How are you feeling?"   
  
Megumi thought for a second. "Terrible." The other girl only nodded, placing some tea on the low table near one of the corners of the room. She lifted the cup and offered it to Megumi, startling her. Yet, she did not back down. She accepted it but did not drink its content.   
  
"It is not poisoned, you know," the other replied, watching Megumi intently. Megumi glared, not used to hearing this type of comment directed towards her, but as she saw her genuine amusement, she sighed and sipped the tea. Very good, she thought. Almost perfect.   
  
"Who are you?" Megumi asked, forgetting her etiquette at that moment.   
  
"My name is Tomoe. You are in my brother's home." Megumi waited but nothing else came. This made her a little frustrated, for she learned nothing useful from this woman called Tomoe. Who was this brother of hers? The man who had kidnapped her? No, not very plausible, she reckoned. She sighed once again. It seemed that she was sighing a lot lately, as if she had resigned herself, which was partly true.   
  
"Tired?"   
  
"A little, but if I could take a bath..." she trailed off, nervous as to what she would receive as an answer. After all, she was being kept captive there, a prisoner, not a family's guest.   
  
Not only did Tomoe surprise her by saying yes, but she stood up and opened the shoji screen for her, waiting Megumi to follow her to the bathing house. Everything was so strange, she thought miserably. She could not understand what was happening!   
  
"Take your time. A servant will be waiting for you outside the the room."   
  
"Arigatou."   
  
Tomoe nodded and left her alone. Megumi turned around and started walking to the hot waters that were inviting her in. She smiled.   
  
As she neared the waters, she took off her kimono, which was a little damp from the other day. Or was it yesterday? She frowned. She could not remember how long she had been unconscious, but if the storm was already far from Japan, then it probably had pasted at least one day. Maybe two days? She was not certain.   
  
Placing the discarded cloth on a grey stone, she stepped inside the hot water, letting out a sigh of pleasure. She lifted her long hair up and let if fall like black ink dissolving in the transparent liquid. She cupped her hands and gathering some water, she splashed it on her face, cleaning her. It felt terribly good.   
  
The place was extremely calm and beautiful, with small birds chirping on the trees. The bathing house was outside the main house, in a garden with many flowers and trees. She felt like mother Nature was taking care of her, soothing her battered soul. She closed her eyes and listened to the songs the birds sang, so lively and enthusiastic...   
  
She wished she were a bird and be able to fly away whenever she felt like it. She wanted to be free, to hold no responsibility other than to carry on her species by having children. She wanted to have no plans, no hopes, for they can be easily broken. Promises? Also easily broken.   
  
Live your life everyday. Wasn't it what animals did for living? Well, if that was the case, then she would gladly lose her reason and turn into a carefree creature. It would all be so easy...   
  
But it would not sound like Megumi Takani, the fiery woman known by everyone. The woman who would fight till the end, who would risk everything for her beloved ones. No, this was certainly not Megumi Takani. And with this in mind, she opened her eyes, a strange light inside her hazel orbs.   
  
She would fight till the end.   
  
All right, she still had no idea of what mess she was in, but she would not be defeated. She would not accept her fate like she had done some time before. She would not run like a scared child, she would raise her chin and stare defiantly at her enemy.   
  
"I am Megumi Takani."   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
"I am Megumi Takani."   
  
Enishi watched, near the bathing house, the woman with amused eyes. So, she still has her spirit after all, huh? Very interesting, if not to say, very good. He was tired of the dull path his life had been following lately, and by acquiring this geisha, he was sure everything would turn differently.   
  
But, he mused, not only will she be able to attend to his domestic needs, she will also be very useful to his political affairs. Yes, very useful indeed.   
  
He turned his back and retreated to his office. He sat on his chair and opened the letter he had just received. The blurred kanjis showed him that the writer was nervous and probably, he did not have much time. In some places, he could notice a small trembling, as if the writer was very scared. Of what? Oh yes, he must be afraid of me, he thought, whilst a small grin started to spread on his lips.   
  
So, Aoshi has left Kyoto, what a pity. He still had no idea that his koi was in his possession, indicating that his plan would take some time to be effective. Yes, only with his presence would he be able to attack the shougun with a plausible excuse. Until then...he could enjoy her companionship. After all, she is a geisha, right? A woman whose job is to please her clients, and now, he was her master. He grinned.   
  
He was startled when he heard someone knocking on his door. Putting the letter inside his clothes, he replied, "enter."   
  
"Brother? Lunch is ready."   
  
He watched fondly his dear sister, so beautiful and caring that sometimes, he could not believe she was real. Yet, there she was, standing in front of him, her calm eyes staring back at him. He nodded and smiled, only to her. She seemed to notice this, for her eyes gained a new colour, a secret emotion swirling inside of them. She smiled back, which made him want to hug her and never let go.   
  
"Very well. Is Megumi ready?"   
  
"I don't think so. She's just entered the bathing quarters.."   
  
"You're right. Very well, shall we go?"   
  
She nodded and took his arm. Both, sister and brother, left his office, not before she casted a last glance behind her. That office held too many secrets, and she was determined to find out, just so she could protect her brother.   
  
She loved him and would protect him from any harm.   
  
She clung to his arm with more force.   
  
_

TBC...

I'd like to thank Laurie Paris for her lovely review ^^. Thank you so much! You made my day so much better when I read your review! And, it wasn't me, I have never said I wanted to become a romance novelist, but thanks again. 

By the way, I just want to say why it took forever for this chaoter to be posted. Well, first of all, I was having a hard time figuring out a good and coherent plot. Secondly, I'd lost my interest in writing fics in English. I know, it might sound strange, but English is not my first language, it is Portuguese, and they are quite different. So, that's why there are some spelling/grammar mistakes in this story, and I want to apology for this. Anyway, I think I'm back in the market! ^^ j/k j/k  

Okay, I guess I'm done ^^. See you all in the next chapter! 

Sissi

  
  
  



	6. Chapter VI

Forever Love 

By: Sissi

Disclaimer: RK is not mine. 

Chapter VI

            _"Where are your friends, my son? I don't see them," his father asked, coughing slightly. Aoshi  averted his eyes and looked at the floor, unable to stand his face and his words. _

_"Aoshi?"_

_            "They are dead, father. The battle was more difficult than I had thought," he answered, trying to supress the anguish and sorrow in his words. His father, though, seemed to notice this and tried to smile, but he felt too drained to even do that. He settled his head more comfortably on the floor and stared at the ceiling. _

_            "How do you feel?"_

_            Aoshi lifted his gaze and watched his father. He felt lost. "I'm fine, I will get over it."_

_            His father furrowed his eyebrows, " don't lie to me."_

_            "I will be fine, father. I have more urgent matters in my hands right now, like you. Is there any gaijin doctor nearby?"_

_            His father laughed, making him cough and spit some more blood out of his mouth. "Do you think I haven't tried?" He asked, somewhat amused that his son hadn't been logical enough. Aoshi had always been very rational._

_            "No."_

_            "Don't look at me like this, Aoshi. I know I'll die soon, just promise me you'll take care of Misao. She's too young to stay alone in this world."_

_            "I know. I'll make her my daughter when...when this is over." He stuttered slightly when pronoucing the last sentence, afraid that he was settling his father's fate. "Good. I want to sleep now." His father rolled to the side and closed his eyes. Aoshi knew he was not asleep yet, but that meant he did not want to talk any further. _

_            He stood up and opened the shoji screen. Glancing behind him, he tried to memorize the sight of his father, because soon, he would not be able to do it anymore. He just knew this. _

                                               *          *          *          *          *

            The Shinomori house was in a state of distress. Servants ran from one place to the other, their movements frantic and worried. The could not find their master and the older one was dying, having a fit of coughing and tossing. 

            Aoshi was finally found meditating near the lake, not in the Buddhist shrine he used to, which had delayed precious minutes from finding him. He had run back to his haven and sat by his father's side, each hand on his shoulders, trying his best to calm his father. The wild movements had made him stumble in the beginning, however after strenghtening his mind, he used more force to lie his father down on the floor. He called a servant to hold the legs, whilst another one had the mission of keeping his arms safe from hurting his master. 

            The female servants had watched the scene rubbing their hands on their clothes, their faces contorted with worry. A young girl of barely ten years old ran to the main house servant and whispered in her ears. The other woman's eyes widened and she stared at Aoshi. She opened her mouth but shut them immediately. 

            Aoshi dried his forehead from sweat with the back of his hand, sighing and closing his eyes. His father had finally fallen asleep, not tossing anymore. The other two servants stood up and bowed to their master. He nodded in response and they scurried away. 

            "Aoshi-sama, I need to talk to you."

            He nodded and walked to his private room. He sat on the floor and waited for her to continue. She cleared her throat, looked at the room for some minutes and finally settled her gaze on him. "Misao is crying in her room."

            Aoshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, drenched with sweat. He looked at the woman sitting in front of him and replied, "I'll talk to her later. Make sure she does nothing stupid while I am not there." She nodded and stood up, opening the door and leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

             He walked to a small table and retrived a small package full of letters, some from the Shougun himself and others from his friend who lived in Tokyo. The one from Shougun contained nothing but congratulations and words of pleasure, which lighted very little his mood. The other one, from his friend Kenshin, known in the battlefield as Battousai, contained interesting if not perilous information. From what he has told him, it seemed like someone was plotting against the shougun, the reason still unknown. He wrinkled his forehead, imagining who this new enemy was. 

            Could it be the gaijins? No, impossible, they were too satisfied with their trade between Japan and China. The silk trade bertween these three nations was too good to be relinquished by them. Who could it be then? The Japanese society was happy with the way things were, why would someone want to destroy this era of peace?

            They are crazy, he thought to himself, wrinkling the paper in his hands, forming a small ball with it and tossing it away. Kenshin could be very naïve at times, but when it concerned peace, he was always very alert. He would also stay with his eyes open. 

            He left his room and stopped in front of Misao's room. He could hear muffled cries and sobs which broke his heart. Straightening his back, he opened the door and entered. Misao was sitting near her futon, her back hunched up. Her small hands clutched a small doll made of cloth he had bought to her when she had been seven. 

            "Misao?" he tried tentatively, kneeling beside her, stroking her dark hair which was pulled into her usual form, a long trance reaching her waist. She kept sobbing, though, as if she had not sensed his presence or the worry in his voice. 

            "What's the matter?"

            "Grabdpa is going to..." she did not finish her sentence for she sobbed again. She grasped her doll with more force. Aoshi watched her reaction and thought it had been a good idea not informing her of the death of her 'uncles'. She would be in a much worse state. 

            "Don't act like this, he won't like this," he admonished, his voice and firm as steel. She lifted her gaze and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears which streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them with the back of her hand and nodded, for she knew it was what her grandfather truly wanted her to do. He had always been a strong man. 

            She inhaled deepely and gazed ar the wall across from her. It had the beige colour, just like wheat only lighter. She cradled her head, closed her eyes and emptied her mind from everything. She settled her hands on her knees and turned her head so she could see Aoshi. 

            "But I feel so afraid..." she whispered, unable to contain her emotions inside of her. Aoshi nodded and hugged her slightly, embracing her with his strong arms. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart, feeling his warmth invade her own. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her erratic heart. Everything would be fine; her grandfather would survive and Aoshi would be living with them for a long time, maybe even settling down with a pretty woman and they would live happily ever after. 

            "Thank you, Aoshi, I'm feeling better now." She pushed him away slightly and smiled, a weak smile but one nonetheless. He stroked her hair put his hands on her shoulder. "You're a very strong person, Misao, don't forget that," he reminded her. He stood up and left her, making her wonder his words. 

            She looked at her lap and touched her cheeks. They were still wet but they would dry soon. Everything would be fine, she promised herself. Nothing bad would occur, she would make sure of that. 

She settled her face into a determined one. 

                                               *          *          *          *          *

            "More saké, good man," Sanosuke said whilst drinking the last remnant of his drink. The man watched him warily but did change the empty jar with a full one. Sanosuke patted his back, laughed and drank another cup, not before raising it and saying his cheers. 

            The small bar where he was was full. The cold wind blowing outside had pushed many men into this establishment, making them order drinks to warm themselves. Sanosuke sipped his saké, his throat warming up as the liquid touched his skin. He gulped the rest of his drink quickly and lay some some coins on his table. 

            "Keep the exchange," he told the owner of the place, smriking at him. He was in a good mood.  

He wandered on the streets, his keen eyes watching the burglars gathered around some dark alleyways. He narrowed his eyes when they had looked at him with not very friendly eyes, but they had retreated when noticing his fiery spirit and his love for fights. 

What a pity, he thought. Closing his left hand, he watched as his bones cracked due to the pressure. He smiled. Maybe tomorrow someone would be willing to fight with him and he would have some warm-up before he returned to Tokyo. 

            He threw away the fishbone he had in his mouth and gazed at the old establishment in front of him. Knocking on the door with his left hand, he waited until a senior men with white hair and long beard opened it and greeted him. He patted the old man's back, almost making him fall and walked to his room. 

It was small but good nonetheless for his short stay at Kyoto. He walked to a corner and sat down. Rubbing his right hand, he looked at it which was bloodied due to a fight earlier. It had stopped bleeding but because of this, his joints were stiff, almost not moving to his command. He sighed. He would have to see a doctor in the next morning. 

His face lit up when he remembered a certain female who could help him. She did not have the title of doctor, but she certainly knew how to clean a wound and wrap it with gauze, telling him not to fight for at least a week. Yes, he would visit fox-lady the next morning, and hopefully, she would be in a good mood. 

            Strange things were happening in Kyoto, he wondered. Nothing very unusual like a riot between two ladlords, but something akin to a very dark plot. He could feel evil in this city. He opened a letter from Kenshin and read his words. He smiled when he read the part concerning his life with Kaoru and how she still had not managed to learn how to cook. He laughed heartily at this part, gaining a knock on the wall from his not so friendly neighbour. He shrugged and continued reading. 

             He finished the letter and opened another one which was from his childhood friend Katsu. The letter was very light in the beginning, however reaching the middle, he had started talking about politics and how quiet everything had been. He nodded as he read his friend's words. Too quiet, he mused. Not a very good sign. 

            Of course, he could just be imagining things, afraid that the peace that had reigned would end up soon. He put the letter down and rubbed his hands, blowing warm air at them. It would be a cold night. Reaching for a warm blanket, he wrapped it around his body and lay down, listening to the night. 

            Everything was still. He could hear some voices outside, some mumbles and the sound of a bottle being broken. Another fight between drunk people, he thought. He still had a hard time wondering why Otsuka-san and his wife wanted to stay in such a bad place. They did not have a lot of money, but there were better places which were also very cheap. 

            He would talk to them the next morning, before he visited Megumi. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.    

_                                               *          *          *          *          *          _

"Aoshi-sama!! Ryu-sama is dead!!" Miaka cried out when she reached his bedroom. Aoshi was still sleeping when his servant ran into his room, her eyes filled with tears. He rubbed his eyes, his mind still in a blur. As the words sank in, his body tensed up and he followed her. 

            His father was lying on his bed, a serene smile plastered on his face. He could have easily thought he was sleeping but his chest was not moving. He approached the body and knelt down beside him. He put his hands on his father's chest and waited. No movement. 

            Maybe he was imagining things, he thought to himself. He lifted his father's wrist and pressed on a vein. Minutes passed yet there was no pulse. He gulped and inhaled deeply. This could not be happening. He opened his eyes and averted his gaze whilst dropping the wrist he had been holding. He slowly stood up and left the room, not looking behind. It was all a bad dream.

            "Aoshi? It's not true, is it?" Misao asked when she spotted him. She had also been awaken in a hasten, her eyes still red with the lack of sleep. Or maybe with tears, he did not know. He could not look at her. 

            "Go to sleep, it is still early," he told her and left her behind. She watched his back and walked to her grandfather's room. She needed to know.

            "Please, Misao, don't enter," the same servant who had called Aoshi told her. Misao looked at the woman in front of her and gave her a sad smile, "it's okay, I'll be fine. I am strong like him."

            She opened the door and entered. The figure lying on the bed, not moving at all, was enough to make her tremble with apprehension. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. Shaking her head, she stepped quietly to his side and knelt down just like Aoshi had done. She caressed his forehead with a trembling hand and whispered, "wake up, grandpa. Tell them you're okay," she pleaded. He did not move.

            "Please? Tell them that they are wrong, that you were just kidding, will you? Please?" Her hand stopped moving and fell to her sides. Her chest was moving frentically, inhaling and exhaling air in a quick pace. She closed her eyes, the action making her spill out the tears she had been holding. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her bottom lip trembled. 

            "No!" she cried out, throwing herself on her grandfather's body, hugging his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Her small hands closed in the form of fists and she started punching his chest. 

            "You can't be dead! What about me?! You can't abandon me!" she screamed, the sound strange to her ears. It was so full of sadness, of rage that she could not recognize it as her own voice. It was from someone who was very bitter inside. 

            "Misao-sama, please," Miaka asked, unable to tear away her eyes from the sight. So heartbreaking...

            "No, I want to stay with him," she said, stopping to punch the body to hug it once again. It was already starting to become cold for blood no more flowed inside it, bringing life and strength. 

            "He's not dead, did you hear me? He's not dead until we admit it and I'm not admitting it!" she claimed, her eyes glinting in the darkness of the room. The maid nodded quickly, afraid of what she was witnessing. "Y-yes, of c-course," she mumbled.    

            "Grandpa, you're always with me," she told to the cold body beneath her. She felt terribly sleepy right now, her head spinning and heavy due to some strange weight. She closed her eyes, just to rest a little bit, she told herself. Her heartbeat slowly returned to its normal rate. 

            Before unconsciousness could completely claim her, she saw her grandfather looking back at her, his face in a happy fashion, smiling at her. His eyes no longer were dull because of the sickness, they were full of life, of a strange glint that made her jump with relief. He opened his arms and she ran to him, hugging him as hard as she could. She welcomed the warmth that invaded her and she sighed happily. 

            "Misao?" he asked. She turned her head and watched her grandfather. "I need to go."

            "To where?" She asked, not understanding his benign although sad smile. "To your grandmother and to your parents." She frowned. 

            "They are dead." He nodded and embraced her, a single tear escaping his eyes. "How long will you stay there?" 

            "I don't know. Forever, I believe." 

            "Can I go with you?" Wide eyes stared expectantly at him.

            "No." 

            "Why not?" Her eyes were glassy now, filled with unshed tears. 

            "You're not ready, and you've still got many things to do." His hands left her lithe body. 

            "So do you. Stay with me, grandpa, or don't you love me?" She bowed her head, afraid to look at him.

            "Don't say such lies, silly. I love you, but it's not your time." Slowly, he caressed her cheek with his fingers.

            "How long will I have to wait so I can be with you?"

            "I don't know. Maybe some years, maybe many years, I don't know. Just promise me that you'll live your life to its fullest and will protect Aoshi, who's your new father. You love him, neh?" He stopped touching her cheek to stroke her hair.

            "Yes, I do, but I don't want to stay away from you." Her lips trembled and her voice came out a little bit shaky.

            "Just for some years, Misao and then we'll be together, forever."

            "Do you promise?" Hope. Her question was full of hope. How was it possible to shatter her wish?

            "I promise." 

            She smiled and let him go, who kissed her cheek and walked in the direction of a blinding light. She waved to him and after some moments, let her hand fall to her side. 

            "Goodbye..."

              TBC...

            A/N:Well, I guess this was kinda angsty, neh? I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, though I can't promise anything for classes have started again. Anyway, I received a review from Anonymous concerning the real meaning of geisha. I was basing a geisha's work on the book Shougun, but as I read it two or three years ago, I can't recall specifically its meaning, and so, I apology in case a geisha doesn't have to entertain her clients with sex. In this story, she's got to do it, is this ok to all of you?

            Well, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Here was the next chapter, I hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, now that classes have started, but I will try my best. Thanks, people! Oh, and Leila, it's not that hard to write a story in another language, it is even kind of refreshing. ^_^

            Sissi 


	7. Chapter VII

Forever Love

By: Sissi

Disclaimer: RK is not mine. 

Chapter VII

            The place was crowded, but it was to be expected for it was raining heavily outside. The large droplets which were falling from the sky washed the dirt marring the city, taking away the litter lying in the corners of the alleys. The roofs trembled as the pressure caused by the water increased with each passing second. People watched with trembling eyes the grey sky above their dry heads, safe within their homes. 

            Shinji sighed and placed the small cup of sake down. He eyed the other Japanese men around him, chatting merrily while their cheeks gained a rosy colour. The air smelled of wheat alcohol and sweat. He took the cup and gulped some more of the bitter liquid down. It burned as it touched his throat, yet he did not care. The drink made him forget and that was all he wanted at the moment. The image of that geisha, now in Enishi's hands, was printed in his mind. 

            She had fought bravely, trying with all her might to escape from her capters. Yet, she had succumbed to unconsciousness, and now, he could do nothing for her. His work was done, and he was back to his simple and ordinary life. He scratched his chin, imagining what would have happened if he had not given her to him. 

            He smiled, licking the corners of his lips. 

            A hand touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie. A bearded man with shining eyes, too brilliant to his taste, looked at him warily, the grip on his shoulder getting more and more painful. Shinji stood up. The place was too crowded to his liking, filled with disgusting people. It had nothing to do with the strange sensation bubbling inside of him, consuming him like hungry flames.  

            He threw some coins on the table and left the room, feeling the fat droplets hit squarely on his face. He wiped his eyes and peered around; the narrow road was empty. He pulled the hem of his thin shirt up, a futile attempt to protect his neck from the chilling wind. He bit his lower lip, tasting his blood. 

It felt metalic.  

            The laughter inside the room floated in the air and reached his ears. He furrowed his brows together. Smoothing his clothes, he raised his face to the gray sky. He would not go back, that was beyond him.  

            The only sound he could hear was the one made by his feet touching the soil, along with his hard breathing. The air left his lungs in short and difficult gasps. He wiped his face once more; the rain was getting heavier, and his clothes were already clinging to his cold body. 

            His home was still far away and it would take him some more time to reach there. He needed to find a secure place now, or else, he would not survive the harsh weather.   

            He stopped in front of a wooden small building, a strange light escaping from the dark place. He turned his face to the right and then to the left. He clenched and unclenched his hands. The place seemed cozy enough, yet... he was unsure. 

            The place looked too sinister, as if holding long lost secrets. A small flicker of light could be seen from his spot, and the light emanated would shine through the colourful glass of the windows, creating an artificial rainbow in the middle of the rain, with the sun still hidden behind the clouds. The doors were made of a hard and solid wood, with strange figures painted on them, one with the form of a cross.   

            Distant voices reached his ears. Ah, they sounded like music, the melodic sound comforting his tired body. He closed his eyes, feeling his knees getting weaker and weaker. 

_            ...in nomine patris et filiae..._

            "May I help you?" a male voice asked him. He widened his eyes when a man wearing a long black tunic approached him from the doors. He was a gaijin!

            "Are you well?" the man asked, walking to his side and inspecting his eyes. Shinji trembled when the other man's warm fingers touched his skin, feeling warm and comfortable. He stared at the strange man with dark hair and blue eyes. He wondered to himself how a man could know Japanese so well. 

            "Come, you must be freezing to death," the man whispered, pulling him into the dark building. Shinji let him pull him along, still stunned by his discovery. No, it was not unheard of gaijins talking in Japanese, but fluently? That was too much. 

            He watched with curious yet afraid eyes as he entered the place. It was a church. The man beside him left him on a long wooden bench, where some people where kneeling down and whispering strange words. All of them wore the same long and dark tunic. Shinji scratched his head and looked down. He felt out of place. 

            The man was quickly back with a plate of miso soup. Shinji eyed it with warily. Could it be poisoned? He drank some of it, and noticing how his stomach reacted to the food, he drank all of it. He wiped his mouth when he was done, earning a smile from the stranger. He could feel himself blushing.

            "Stay here until the rain has stopped," the man offered. "My name is Pedro and I am the main priest of this church," he said, smiling at the poor and confused boy. Shinji watched as the man bowed, and he did the same some seconds later – he was still dazed.

            The man left him to his thoughts. Shinji walked around the hall, small if compared to the other Christian churches in Europe, though he had no knowledge of this. To him, the place made him think of how small he looked like. The walls could almost reach the sky, and the floor made of stone did not offer any warmth to his heart.

The place was barely illuminated, the candles placed on the walls were the only source of light. He stopped in front of the figure of a man hanging from a cross. His features were serene, as if he were not afraid of dying. The blood was flowing from his open wounds on his wrists and feet, along with the wound opened by a crown of a plant with sharp horns. He shivered slightly. 

            The entire place reminded him of pain and anguish. It could not be a church or a temple, for it did not make one feel in peace like the Buddhist temples. It smelt of coldness, nothing compared to the sweet and calming aroma of incense being burnt, offered to Buddha. 

            This was where the gaijins had their meetings, where they thought they talked to their God. He almost sneered at the thought. God talking to mere mortals?! Impossible!

            He walked until he was right in front of the man hanging on the cross. He lifted his hand and...

            "This is Jesus Christ, the son of God. He died for humanity,"  Pedro told him from behind. Shinji turned around, placing one hand over his chest. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. 

"He died for us, to save us," he continued, never averting his eyes from the doomed man. Shinji watched this priest with uncertain eyes. Did this Jesus Christ also die for him?

            Pedro walked to the figure and made a cross mark with his hand. He closed his eyes for a second, whispered words of a far away language, the words extremely musical yet powerful, and opened his eyelids to stare at Shinji. 

            "Do you feel better?" He asked. Shinji nodded, his dark bangs falling over his eyes. He turned his head to the closed door, sharpening his hearing. It was still raining. He rubbed his arms with trembling hands. 

            "Are you cold?" Pedro asked, disappearing behind a long red curtain and reappearing with a blanket. He offered it to Shinji, who accepted it with a small smile. 

            "Thank you," he replied. The priest seemed to find the situation quite alluring, for he sat on a bench and started to watch the boy. He placed his chin on the palm of one hand, while the other was set on his knees. 

            "Do you wish to confess?"

            "Confess?" Shinji asked, raising his eyebrows. He had not commited any sin, and why should he tell him about his sins? He eyed the man carefully. He could mean harm. He clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. His body was alert to any movement. 

            This man was the enemy.  

                                               *          *          *          *          *

            Aoshi nodded to his servants and took the torch, walking to the wooden construction where his father's body lay. His steps were slow and precise, and as he reached the last place where his father's mortal renmants were, he closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and let the fire touch the wood. 

            Stepping aside, his eyes stared at the lustrous red fire consuming the body, its hunger spreading quickly over the dead flesh. He could already smell the burnt flesh that once had been his father, the idea as repulsive as justice being shadowed by greed.

He closed his eyes and prayed. 

            It was not a beautiful day. The sky was gray and would soon rain, destroying the ceremony. He would see to that later. Now was the time to pay respects to the man who had raised him for so many years. The man who he respected and loved. 

            His father, his teacher of life. 

            Misao watched the scene with eyes full of tears. She bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to cry. She wiped her eyes and stared at the ground. It could not be happening. She lifted her face and peered around, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. She saw Aoshi's lips moving quietly, his back as erect as ever. 

            She wanted to have his strength and be able to look at her future with brightness. Yet, all she felt was tiredness and sorrow. She wiped her eyes again. It seemed like she could not stop crying, the liquid had a mind of its own, and it clearly said that it did not want to stay confined. She sighed and sniffed. 

             A large hand enveloped her small one, and Misao could not help gasping. She lifted her face and blushed when she saw her new father. His eyes were looking at the fire, a serious semblant marring his dark features. He showed no hint of tears, but Misao knew he was crying inside. 

            She caressed his hand nervously, eyes down cast. She wanted to comfort him, but did not know how. She could only wish the gesture would be enough for the moment. Like a baby deer, she was afraid of everything, even of her protector in the beginning of her new life.

            "We'll be heading to Kyoto," he announced.

            She nodded in agreement. Nothing else attached her to that place, so why should she stay? Kyoto was a new and different place, and hopefully, she would find happiness there, with her new family. She might even start a new one. She lifted her hands to her cheeks, warm at the mere thought. 

            "But before, we will go to the West, to where your grandfather was born."

            She smiled at his unique way of demonstrating his love. The sky could be gray, but her soul was already gaining a new colour. A bluer one, just like the colour of her father's eyes. 

                                               *          *          *          *          *  

            "Where have you been?!" a loud voice demanded. Pedro closed the door behind him and turned, smiling at his friends. He placed the bottle of wine on the table, and took a seat among four man, one of them the owner of the previous voice. 

            "I had a visit," Pedro replied, taking a glass and filling it with red wine. He sipped some of it and licked his lips. The man had been right; it was one of the best wines he had ever tasted. When would he be back with more wine? Maybe next month? 

            "Want to share with us?" the same voice asked. Pedro turned his eyes to the brown haired man with green eyes. He sighed. 

            "You're a very impatient man, Santiago. It will be your downfall," he admonished him. Santiago merely flipped his hand, a gesture not lost to the other men, who laughed good-naturedly. Pedro offered the glass to him.

            "No, thank you, maybe later," Santiago replied. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "So?" 

            "A poor Japanese boy, nothing to worry about," the priest answered. Santiago snorted.

            "Everything related to Japan does matter, my friend."

            "He was merely looking for a shelter to the rain, Santiago. He knows nothing of the politics of the country, nor does he care."

            "Did you ask him this?"

            Pedro drank more of the red wine. He was losing his patience. "No, he was too tormented to tell me anything, only personal problems, by the way," Pedro replied quickly, seeing the way his friend's eyes had brightened at his supposed victory.

            "Please, my friends, let's be reasonable and forget about Pedro's delay and this boy, shall we?" A dark haired man intervened. Pedro and Santiago nodded in agreement, each silencing down. 

            "The King is worried about Japan. He believes the Shougun doesn't want to trade goods with us anymore. Do you think this might be true?" 

            Pedro clasped his hands together over the table and closed his eyes. If this ever happened, they would be sent back to Portugal. Could he survive with the loss of all his hard work on this foreign and wild place? He pursed his lips together. 

            "Nah, they won't do this, they need our goods , our guns and the silk the Chinese people won't sell to them. We have the upper hand here," Santiago replied, raising his arm to the air. The others cheered as well, except for Pedro. He remained silent during the optimistic outburst. 

            "Don't you agree with us, Pedro?" the dark haired man asked. 

            "I don't know, António. We shall see. By the way, I have to talk to the Shougun tomorrow. He needs me to talk to some Spanish merchant traders," he said. He opened his eyes and stared at the bottle of wine, the red liquid swirling inside of it. The drink tasted sweet, but it could damage the mind permanently. Sweet and dangerous...

            Just like life. 

            TBC

            A/N: I know, it's been a while, and I am terribly afraid that the next chapter will take at least two more months to be written. Not to worry, though; it has nothing to do with the story itself, but with my academic life. Hopefully enough, things will be solved by the end of January. I am truly sorry.

Thank you all for the comments so far. 

Sissi 


	8. Author´s Note

**Author´s Notes:**

I am sorry to say that this is not a new chapter. I have not abandoned this fic, but, for reasons that I will explain later, this story will not be updated for a while.

I would like to thank everyone who has been following this story so far (thank you all A/Meg worshippers!). It was not my intention to keep you waiting. Unfortunately, real life and the complexity of this fic had burned me out for the past months. I love this story, and I would love to see it completed, as I have outlined roughly the plot of Forever Love. But, it's such a hard story to write, and the fact that college has been pushing me lately (not now for I am on vacation and am able to rest) have made me go on hiatus. Yep, sorry people, but this is the truth.

Never the less, a couple of months ago, I had presented a friend some sheets of paper of this story, and his feedback was so positive that I felt inspired again. I read everything I had posted so far, and am sad to say that I got disappointed. Oh, it wasn't anything related to the plot itself, but to the writing style and grammar. It's not so bad, I must say, but I definitely have to edit the whole thing, and perhaps add a few scenes here and there, who knows? And, as if it weren't enough, the romance it too rushed up and it completely stunned me. Forever Love was originally a one-shot, which grew on me and, with the reviewers´ support, transformed into a multi-chaptered fic. Unfortunately, the sweet romance I had intended was harmed and it doesn't suit Forever Love anymore. This is why I have decided to work on a prequel to develop Aoshi and Megumi´s past and hopefully their love. Yes, I am a hopeless romantic, I know, but I can't help it. So, once this prequel is finished and posted, I will return to Forever Love. This is my plan.

It is going to take time for I am … lazy? (Blushes)... and won't have much time once college starts again in January 31st. So, having this in mind, plus the fact that grammar isn't really my thing (English grammar at least) and I would like to talk to someone about the story and new ideas for it, I am asking for an editor/beta-reader. Pretty please???

I would **LOVE **to have a beta-reader to poke me every once in a while, but it is going to be serious work. Why, don't you guys trust me? Lol. Of course, if no one applies for the job (puppy eyes) I will, never the less, work on this little project of mine. It will only take longed but it will be finished eventually. Err… hopefully.

Okay, this was it. Thank you all for reading this note. You don´t know what your reviews mean to me.

Love,

Sissi

_PS: For the ones who are interestedin becoming my beta-reader, you can either send an e-mail at_ _or tell me so with a review. You choose. winks_


End file.
